The Kiss Sakura Version
by Sakura-Uchihaa
Summary: Sakura cansou de correr atrás de Sasuke, quem diria que é agora o contrário Sakura POV


_**The Kiss – Sakura Version**_

É ele de novo!

Devem estar se perguntando: quem é esse tal_ ele?_

Ele é Sasuke Uchiha, e está vindo na minha casa a 4 dias diretos, eu ainda gosto dele, mais eu cansei de correr atrás dele, e sempre me perguntava por que ele que não vem atrás de mim, e parece que meu plano está dando certo, Sasuke caiu direitinho, ele que está correndo atrás de mim agora.

Mais ou ele está vindo aqui por causa da nossa última missão, a que levei uma surra dos nossos oponentes ou ele gosta de mim, estou agora tomando banho e aposto que meu pai está tendo outro ataque de desconfiança pra cima do MEU Uchiha.

Terminei meu banho rápido e quando saí escutei do meu pai daqui do meu quarto, e olha qe ele está no andar de baixo e eu no 1º andar que é onde fica o meu quarto um: Sejam felizes.

Por que ele disse isso?

Bom não sei, mais como Sasuke está aqui não vou fazer feio, procurei uma roupa no meu guarda-roupas por que é claro que eu não ia pelada com ele não é? ¬¬

Optei por um vestido rosa clarinho de alças finas, que é rodado, calcei uma chinela rosa com flores de cerejeiras de enfeite, deixei o cabelo solto, já que ele é meio ondulado e liso, coloquei uma simples prisilha no meu cabelo cor de rosa, que por sinal ela era rosa também, senti que ela ficaria invisível aos olhos dos outros mais não liguei, desci as escadas, e me deparei com Sasuke se levantando da poltrona onde ele estava sentado me admirando, até que resolvi falar, lá estava silêncio demais.

Sak: – Sasuke-kun? O que faz aqui? Esteve aqui ontem também, aconteceu algo?

Tive medo de ter acontecido alguma coisa, mais ele esteve aqui ontem também e eu queria saber por que ele está aqui também e com uma mesma flor de cerejeira nas mão e ele apenas me respondeu:

Sas: – Sakura, podemos sair daqui antes?, é uma assunto particular

Senti minhas bochechas corarem quando ele disse aquilo, que assunto seria? E por que ele está sorrindo de canto? Bom de qualquer jeito acho que esse sorriso nem ele percebeu, ele estava oculpado demais em olhar pra mim, fui até ele e ouvi meu pai sussurrar: " Juízo Uchiha se fizer mau a minha filha eu te mato "

Eu ri internamente, ele falou isso a si mesmo e eu pude ouvir, nos despedimos dele e fomos andando a caminho da praça.

Eu ouvia suspiro de muitas garotas por onde passávamos, aquilo me entristeceu, eu tinha muita concorrência, e a maioria era mais bonita que eu, mais eu tenho uma coisa que elas não tem: cabelo-rosa e insistência.

Afinal das famílias de todo o mundo, é estranho que só a família Haruno tenha cabelos-rosa e olhos esmeralda, meu pai não tem cabelo rosa, tem cabelo branco de nascença e olhos esmeralda, e minha mãe tem cabelos rosa choque que chega a cegar de vez em quando e tem os olhos esmeralda, acho que os dois resultaram em mim, uma garota de cabelos-rosa não muito escuro e olhos esmeralda, mais mesmo assim não deixei de ficar chateada com as garotas que paqueravam Sasuke na minha frente e ele não ligava, essa parte me deixou feliz, mais meu semblante ficou triste de novo quando as garotas dessa vez mandavam beijinhos.

Senti algo enlaçar minha cintura, corei ao perceber que era Sasuke, de repente senti que as garotas tinham parado de suspirar pra terem uma cara de incredulidade, e outras estavam me fuzilando com os olhos, por acaso elas acham que podem ter um olhar mais fuminante do que Sakura Haruno? Não mesmo.

Eu revidei com meus piores olhares fuzilantes pra elas e as vi se encolher, ora quem elas achavam que eram pra paquerar o MEU Sasuke-kun?

Ele me entregou a flor e eu sorri, chegamos a um banco e nos sentamos lá, eu estava confusa com aquilo tudo e comecei desesperada.

Sak: – Sasuke-kun? O que você tem? Ultimamente tem ido muito na minha casa e sempre me trás um flor de cerejeira, isso não é do seu feitio, está brincando comigo de novo não é? Está brincando com os meus sentimentos de novo.

Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, e percebi que ele olhava olhos nos olhos em mim, senti ele me abraçar, e sério acho que Sasuke não percebeu, mais a Karin tava passando por ali e quando viu aquela cena ela desmaiou, não era hora de rir, mais talvez depois de nosso entendimento algum dia eu o conte.

Sas: – Não é bem isso Sakura, é que.... eu estou me sentindo diferente esses dias e ahh, eu não sou bom com essas coisas eu... eu... ah Sakura.... Aishiteru

Fiquei estática com aquela declaração, claro que ele não era bom em palavras mais aquilo me consolava, saber que eu era correspondida e amada do mesmo jeito de quem amo.

Comecei a derramar lágrimas e a sorrir, vi o semblante dele preocupado, surpreso e incrédulo, como ele conseguia fazer essas caras sem perceber?

Eu falei o que pareceu tranquilizá-lo daquela agonia, era algo que eu queria falar a tempos, mais não conseguia, por medo de não ser correspondida e ser tratada como capacho de novo.

Sak: – Sasuke-kun... Aishiterumo

Depois de eu falar isso, senti os lábios dele contra os meus, as minhas amigas ( Ino, Tenten e Temari ) que já beijaram um cara disseram que os lábios de um cara quando ele está te beijando e você o ama e ele também te ama está contra os seus é como se você estivesse no céu, e elas tem razão a Hinata disse que nunca beijou, mais que espera essa opurtunidade, mais voltando o meu caso, era bom demais pra ser verdade, estávamos num selinho, eu já sabia o nome de todos os beijos, afinal que tipo de ANBU seria eu se eu não soubesse esses nomes e além do mais se eu não os soubesse enquanto beijava o meu capitão ANBU pra quem trabalho?

Eu apenas coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e as mãos dele desceram para minha cintura, quando o ar nos faltou nos separamos e o vi tirar algo do bolso e era um anel, um lindo anel de prata meio fino e ele disse com todas as palavras:

Sas: – Sakura... você quer... namorar comigo

Sak: – È tudo que eu mais quero Sasuke-kun

Foi o que respondi em meios de sorrisos e lágrimas, ele me beijou de novo, e como foi bom dessa vez, sinceramente, é muito bom beijar Sasuke Uchiha.

OWARI


End file.
